


Miss Ruler's Day Off

by AmuletRebel



Series: Yurileth Week 2020 [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Female Byleth, Golden Deer Route, I just liking seeing my babies married and happy, Marriage, No Beta, Post Time Skip, Yurileth Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24298171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmuletRebel/pseuds/AmuletRebel
Summary: After the Unification of Fodlán, the new queen Byleth Eisner had a lot on her plate. And having been a former mercenary, having come into this sudden position of extremely high power had sent her for a whirl. But she managed with the help of her former students and her dear husband. Sometimes she missed the freedom, going anywhere at any time.But one day Yuri decides they need a day off, free from their duties as the Unification Queen and Lord of the Underground.  He chooses to spend some much needed husband and wife time somewhere away from the monastery, letting them just be two people in love instead of big shot rulers of an entire, slowing rebuilding nation.
Relationships: Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Yurileth Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749703
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Miss Ruler's Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> Yurileth Week 2020 Prompt: Break

“You need a break.”

Byleth looked up from the documents she was looking over to see her husband entering her office. She was glad it was just him and not Seteth or a church member. She had forgone the heavy crown and elaborate cap, tossed onto the couch in a messy pile. Honestly, she was thankful for a distraction. She leaned back in her chair, her spine sinking into the plush velvet of the elegant seat.

“And what do you propose we do?” she questioned. “We don’t have too many options around the monastery.” As much as she accepted her new position, she still disliked keeping up appearances. And with so many people, faithful and knights alike, watching her, she couldn’t just take a moment to stop and be herself. She missed the days of being a wandering mercenary sometimes, having the freedom to move about and do just about anything or go anywhere. And Yuri knew that too.

“Well, your dear husband just happened to pull some strings,” he began in a sultry voice that let her know he was ready to cause trouble and pull her along for the ride, “to make sure all the church-goers were to know that their lovely Queen was in the middle of some very important business and wasn’t to be disturbed under any circumstances.”

Byleth huffed a small laugh, shaking her head. “Only you would plan so far ahead.”

“Oh, I don’t know. I must admit that Claude gave me a run for my money way back when.”

“‘Way back when’ was only four years ago,” she retorted. The two of them helped see the Master Tactician through to the end of the war, assisting him in his dream to break down borders as she assumed her role as Queen of Fodl án. Shortly after doing so, she and Claude strengthened relations with Almyra.

Though, the one who helped her the most through the process was her dear husband, the Savage Mockingbird himself. She glanced down at her finger, smiling softly with the neatly cut emerald resting on its silver band glistened in the sunlight coming in from the window. They had  _ officially _ married down in Abyss shortly after he proposed with their closest friends as witnesses, neither being too big on extravagant events. The royal wedding which happened at Garreg Mach was more for show. But both times made her incredibly happy, hearing Yuri and herself declared as husband and wife.

She snapped to attention when she felt his fingers brush against her chin, tilting her head upward. His other hand moved the documents she was reading off to the side. “Now, now, darling. No need to scrunch your face up like that. Don’t want you to get wrinkles so soon on that gorgeous face.”

Byleth chuckled, her expressive showing much more, and playfully pushed his hand away. “Flatterer.”

“Yes, but you chose to marry this flatterer,” he quickly shot back with a victorious smirk. Well, she couldn’t exactly deny it. Her eyes softened once he lifted his hand, exposing the pristine ring with purple gemstones sitting comfortably on his ring finger. He was the only one she ever believed could wear it. “Now change into something comfortable. You and I are taking a little trip.”

“Like I have any room to argue.”

Byleth stood up from her seat, placing her crown back on her head and latching her cap back on her shoulders. At least to look presentable enough to onlookers until she got to her own room. As much as she had a small apprehension to staying in Rhea’s old room —although, knowing the truth about her kind and even of Flayn's fear of sleeping, she doubted the Archbishop actually used it—the bed was still pretty damn comfy. And having Yuri sleep beside her every night made residing in that room more bearable.

_ It would be nice to get away _ , she thought to herself as she entered the bedroom, shedding her royal garbs in favor of her old mercenary attire, but forgoing the lacey tights for some comfort. She hadn’t changed much the past four years, so the ensemble still fit her perfectly. She sort of missed her lace tights hugging her thighs and the comforting presence of black armor over her breasts. Mostly to keep them from bouncing so much when she did something as simple as turn to the side.

There was a knock on her door, but the pattern of the sound informed her exactly who it was. “Oh, Your Majesty~” When anyone called her that, it felt a bit awkward. But the lighthearted tone in the way her husband said it never failed to make her giggle. “Time to get going~”

When Byleth stepped out, she noticed Yuri’s eyes widen when he finally got a good look at her. But then that smirk made its way on its face and she mentally prepared herself. “Careful there, By. Or else I might revert to the days I was hot for teacher. Thank my lucky star you fell for  _ me _ .”

Heat flooded her cheeks and burned at the tips of her ears. “Let’s just go,” she choked out, tightly holding his hand in hers while he laughed. “Don’t be a tease. I want to see this outing you have planned.

His expression melted into something softer, gazing at her lovingly. “Of course, darling. Right this way.”

Byleth looked around, surprised by the quiet in the area. Her husband really did know how to get his way through his words alone. And she believed this was his doing, to let them sneak away without actually sneaking.  Once they set foot outside monastery grounds, however, Yuri broke out into a spirit with his hand firmly grasping hers. Byleth gasped in surprise, stumbling over her feet for a good few moments before managing to catch herself and run alongside him. An open laugh broke out from her gut, her cheeks flushed pink with excitement.

They disappeared into the trees, running and laughing together. She didn’t bother looking back at the monastery’s figure shrinking with distance. Her eyes were focused on the Trickster she loved so dearly. She intertwined their fingers when he started slowing down.

“Now will you tell me where we’re going?” she questioned arching a brow. But her amused smile did little to make him take her no-nonsense voice seriously.

“Why tell when I can show?” His hand let go of her and moved to her back, pushing her along. She relented and stepped through the treeline with him.

Her eyes widened when she was finally able to take in the scenery. The lake sparkled as the noon sun hit crystal clear waters. A thin waterfall rushed over the small elevations, creating a calming noise. Everything around the area was just so vibrant. It almost felt unreal.

“I found this place a little while ago after coming back from gathering some intel in the north,” Yuri explained, looking out at the water. “And I know you don’t like being cooped up in one place so – ” He didn’t even get to finish when he noticed Byleth was gone from his side, her boots lying in the grass. He looked over when he heard a splash, already seeing his wife standing in the lake, the water coming up to her heels.

“I really missed this,” she said with a content sigh, closing her eyes to take in the sensations of nature. Yuri was right. She was an outdoor person. And she was glad to see that hadn’t changed. She motioned him to join her, making him chuckle and lay his own shoes besides hers before standing with her. “Thank you for bringing me here.”

“Anytime, darling.”

He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her in close, making her laugh and pressing her hands to his chest so she wouldn’t knock them both over. His arm encircled her waist, her body heat even emanating even through her clothes giving him a sense of bliss. He used his other hand to hold her chin and tilt her head off. “I love you,” he whispered before moving down to kiss her sweet lips.

He briefly heard her say, “I love you too” before kissing him back in earnest.

She deserved to be treated like the amazing woman she is, not just as queen of Fodl án. But the gorgeous, strong, brilliant woman he couldn’t get out of his head way back in the academy days. During this time, they were just two people in love enjoying some much peace time together. He kissed her again, tightening his hold while her arms locked around his neck. She pulled back for a moment, looking up at him with loving jade green eyes.

“Can we stay a little longer?”

“Well, when you put it like that, you make it quite difficult to say no.”

* * *

“You need a break.”

“It’s sweet of you to think of me, my love, but I really don’t. There’s plenty of things that need to get done.”

Byleth huffed softly and crossed her arms, standing toe to toe with her husband down in Abyss. A small crowd gathered nearby to watch the pair, whispering about “trouble in paradise” and making whipping sounds under their breath.

“You do plenty, Yuri,” she argued, her gaze unwavering. “You helped me out. Now it’s your turn.”

“Now, now darling.” His eyes glanced around, a soft glare setting on his features. “Don’t you people have better things to do?”

“Nope!” one of them said, making the rest laugh loudly.

Even Byleth couldn’t resist covering her mouth with her hand to suppress a little chuckle. And in a rare moment of immaturity, Yuri pouted and crossed his arms. But it only lasted a little while before he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “Fine, fine. I hear you. I’ll be up shortly. I promise.”

The queen smiled wider and pecked her husband on the lips, making the crowd  _ aw _ at the sight. “I’ll be holding you to that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have to admit I'm not that proud of this one. I was feeling a little uninspried. But I wanted to push through for one of my favorite OTPs. I was going to consider Yuri doing Byleth's makeup, but this beautiful piece called [Painted Lady](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811911) exists and it's just so well done and is like everything I ever imagined. So I tried something different.
> 
> Yuri would be the kind of person to insist on Byleth taking a break. But then turn around and be a total hypocrite when she suggest that he take a break too.
> 
> I'm over on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AmuletRebel) or [Tumblr](https://amuletrebel.tumblr.com/) if you wanna keep updated or see me reblog/retweet just a ton of Fire Emblem art. My handle is pretty much the same everywhere so it's not that hard to find me.


End file.
